


【红马】Wouldn't Trade

by IveyLau



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 五次香克斯惹恼了马尔科+一次他没有





	【红马】Wouldn't Trade

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译，已获得授权，原作：sunshineduos

1.  
马尔科希望他能忘记见到香克斯的时候，对方竟然大胆的邀请他加入他的团队，真是令人不安。好像他会离开老爹和其他船员似的。

“我很确定他只是在和你捣乱，马尔科。”白胡子笑着说。

“我可不会轻易和敌人开玩笑。”马尔科气冲冲的说到。

“他不是敌人。”他咳嗽了一下才喝了一口水。马尔科站在他身边以防有什么闪失。“只是一个老朋友来看一个老人罢了。”

马尔科摇了摇头“他不必使用霸气的。”

“他没有。”

马尔科坐在地板上，交叉着双腿，远远地看着其他船员。

“我不会为此做任何交易。”马尔科低声说，他用坚定的表情看着老爹，“你们都是我的家人。你给了我一个家，老爹。而我永远不会离开这里。”

“如果有一天我不在了呢？”

马尔科没有回答。

2.  
“你能不能不使用霸气！”马尔科厉声说着。

香克斯笑了。“我的错，有时我会忘记自己的力量。”

马尔科眯起眼睛，咬紧牙关大步向前走去。“老爹不舒服，所以最好你离开。你只会使他的病情恶化。”

“没事的。”香克斯抱怨道，“我给他带了最好的米酒。”他轻松的举起了那个大瓶子。

马尔科真的想揍他，酒精对现在的老爹来说可不是什么好东西，而且老爹根本不在乎这件事，但是有了马尔科，他一定会得到最好的照顾。

“带回去。”马尔科通常是一个处事非常冷静的人，但一遇到香克斯……他就很难控制自己的冷静。“他需要休息……”

“马尔科，你和谁说——香克斯！”当他来到船头时白胡子说着。“我看到你带了礼物，很不错，过来，和我坐在这里。”

香克斯微笑的朝老爹走过去。

就在老爹刚要邀请马尔科的时候，他却转身离开了。

3.  
当香克斯再次抵达莫比迪克号时，马尔科毫不犹豫的变成了凤凰飞到了上面。在那里他不会被打扰，马尔科没有孩子气，他只是想避免争吵。

当他看到马尔科躺在桅顶上，凝视着相反的方向时，香克斯皱起了眉头。

“他讨厌我。”香克斯和白胡子说到。

“胡说，马尔科是我最忠实的船员，他不是那种讨厌人的类型。”老爹对着马尔科的方向笑着，“你老是让我沉迷于你的习惯，他只是有点恼火。”

“所以我是个坏影响？”

“对我来说不是，但对他来说是。”老爹说着然后打了个哈欠。他用手揉了揉眼睛。“我想我该休息一下了，红发。”

“那今天就到这吧。”

他们道别后就分开了。香克斯注意到马尔科在他上船时还没下来，直到他将船开的更远的时候，马尔科才终于下来。

他肯定马尔科是讨厌他的。

4.  
当感觉到有人遮挡住太阳的光线时，马尔科睁开眼睛。是香克斯。很好，他叹了口气，挺直了背。马尔科花了点时间才意识到香克斯并没有使用霸气。

“你没有使用霸气。”马尔科很明显的指了出来。

香克斯笑了，“如果我那么做的话，你可能会飞走。”

马尔科嘲笑他，但并没有反驳他的话，他起身说着“让我看看老爹是不是醒了——”

“事实上，没有，这次我并没有带酒。”

“真的吗？”

香克斯摇摇头，勾起嘴角靠近马尔科，后者就像是当场被冻住一样，他不应该这么做的，因为香克斯随时都有可能攻击他。但他没有，这让马尔科很惊讶。

“我是来看你的。”

马尔科茫然的看着他，他不太确定该如何处理这种情况，突然他想到了“我是不会加入你们的，红发。”他皱着眉毛，“我想我们已经谈过了。”

当香克斯离开的时候，他的笑意丝毫未减，眼睛也没有离开马尔科。

这件事在他脑子里留下了很多问题，但马尔科拒绝问他。相反，他叹了口气，好像厌倦了谈话似的。“回答永远是不，如果你不介意的话，我还有工作要去做。”当然这是一个借口，马尔科需要清醒一下，他对刚刚发生的事情感到有些困惑。

5.  
马尔科在失去白胡子和艾斯的那一天是一个难忘的日子。他看着墓碑，表情难以捉摸。他以为所有人都在一切结束后离开了，直到他听到了脚步声。

他不用转过去看看是谁，马尔科能感觉到香克斯在他身边。

“还疼着吗？”

马尔科放声大笑，“你是指情感上还是在身体上？”回到墓碑前，他瞥了一眼包扎好的胳膊和手。

香克斯皱起眉头，“抱歉，问了愚蠢的问题。”

周围的一切变得安静起来，只有鸟儿在空中叫着，也能听见大海的声音。

“你不想问我吗？”马尔科伸长脖子问。他的眼睛又红又空，他哭了很多次，现在他不再流泪了。

“我觉得这次就算了吧。”香克斯回答到。

“谢谢你所做的一切。”如果不是因为香克斯……一切都会有所不同，马尔科永远心存感激。

突然，香克斯拉过马尔科，拥抱着他。没有人安慰过他，甚至没有人问马尔科他过得怎么样。他们可能认为他做得很好，因为他是一个沉稳的人，但事实上，深入去看的时候才是真实的。

+1.  
“好吧，我真是个混蛋。”马尔科笑着说，“如果不是香克斯的话。”

“好久不见了，你知道吗，你真是难以追踪的鸟。”香克斯取笑到。

马尔科翻了个白眼。“这只鸟从不离开笼子，你到底是怎么到这儿来的？”他刚帮看完村民们的伤势。

“我在那个地区。”香克斯耸耸肩，“我想我可能会来看你。”

他们坐在长凳上，注视着面前的风景。风把草吹得微微倾斜，看上去美极了，云在周围游荡。马尔科很喜欢。

“你看起来好多了。”香克斯说。

“是的。”他继续他的生活，现在他是一个医生，帮助人们。那不是他当时想要的，然而，现在这是一件他不愿意为了世界而做出交换的事情。

“加入我的团队不？”

马尔科笑了。他脑子里闪过了往日的美好回忆。“你还是没变，两年是很长的一段时间…但我拒绝，我要从海盗的生活中解脱出来。”

香克斯没有失望，而是微笑着说，“值得一试，但要知道我的团队里永远都有你的位置。”

“真是诱人。”马尔科反驳道。

“是的，一个特别的地方。”

马尔科眨了眨眼，处理着他的话。他终于明白了，以往的那些时候。直到现在，马尔科才觉得自己如此愚蠢。香克斯紧盯着他，马尔科清了清喉咙。“再说吧。”


End file.
